bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Bane
Appearance Brad has light skin, and Medium Length, graying, dull blond hair. His face is far from perfect, and has a number of scars from both combat and acne, and overall has a fairly average look. He's got Hazel eyes, and stands at approximately 5'11", weighing 75kg. Despite this, and his slim build, Brad can come off as rather stocky in combat. Mostly due to how he wields his giant Axe and moved about. In terms of his attire, he's not too fussed. Around about the house or in casual settings, he'll wear a t-shirt and shorts/trousers, perhaps a hoodie if it's cold. In formal situations, he's quite happy to wear a suit, and if on a job and not undercover, he'll wear a long overcoat over said suit, removing the normal jacket. Inside the coat it has a red fabric, and it appeals to him simple sense of fashion to pair it with red trousers sometimes. Other than his clothing, Brad doesn't tend to accessorize at all, saying things like watches, jewelry and misc objects are a waste of time. Personality Brad’s one for talking, a lot. No matter the situation he’s always up for a bit of chat, flirting or banter. Even in combat. In fact, especially in combat. Most of the time he’s rather, kind and easygoing, appearing to not take life all too seriously. Although that doesn't always hold true. He’s often had his recklessness and short temper pointed out by others, even if he vehemently denies it. For the most part he can keep that part of himself tucked away in day to day life, but in his line of work, ir can cause him and his team quite a bit of trouble. Lately he enjoys indulging in Jazz, both listening to and playing it on his Violin. Sometimes he’ll even wear ear buds in a fight so he can ‘spice up’ the exchange. Jazz and playing it is one of the many things that Brad’s become dangerously obsessed with. Relatively, his love for the music is rather minor compared to his OCD. If his routine is interrupted without notice, or he’s put in a situation where he can’t act on his obsessions, his short temper only gets shorter. Currently he’s medicated, but the solution isn’t perfect. From his upbringing, Brad has a very strict sense of right and wrong, that doesn't exactly always match up to what the majority of people would say. He believe that death is a just punishment to most crimes, and even considers himself a judge of sorts when on the job. He's been known to let targets escape, if he feels they've done nothing wrong. Some might say his sense of 'justice' is twisted, but he could merely retort by saying the same. We only believe what we grow up with after all. Likes * Violin * Jazz * Murder Mystery * Axes Dislikes * Swords * Disorder * Heros History Brad came from a poor and desperate family. One poor and desperate enough to make a deal with the devil and sell their son to a malicious woman. In truth, Emma had targeted the family all alone, and even made sure their son would be a Fullbringer, as she had done with so many others. When he arrived in London, Brad was only a little over a year old, and to this day still holds no memory or care for his biological parents. He was raised by Emma at that orphanage, along with dozens of other Children. Some such a Kylar, Michael and Emi were much older and already nearing the end of their training or being put to work, while there were others of his age to play and have fun with. All in all, Brad had a happy upbringing, and a better life than his parents would have been able to offer him. WIP Hired by Lance from time to time, on friendly terms. Met Korusu on same job, had conflicting ideals and fought. Powers and Abilities Expert Assassin: After being conditioned his entire life, and trained since adolescence, Brad is an incredibly skilled and professional Assassin. Rather than sneaking about in shadows and being quick, he tends to use strategy more, and does things on a much large scale. Adept Violinist: In the past few years he's picked it up as a hobby, and finds he rather enjoys the practice. Multi-Linguist: As part of his education, like all Red Crow kids, he learned a minimum of three secondary languages. In his case, Gaelic, Spanish and Japanese. Adept Close Combatant: Although not an expert or prodigy by any means, Brad is still skilled in close combat, especially so with his axe. Often he'll be incredibly reckless, and allow people to get close/hit him, so that he can use his fullbring abilities to slow them, and attack with all his power to end the fight. Fullbring Last Judgement Brad's fullbring is basic to be quite frank. All it is, is a simple great ax, summoned from item. He tends not to use it whilst on jobs, but in combat he's able to wield the beast of a weapon with surprising ease, mainly due to his first ability. Relativity He can change the weight of the object, without altering it’s velocity in the process. He can vary it from light as a feather to as heavy as a truck, but the heavier it is the more strength it takes to wield it, and the more energy it takes to change the mass. If he does this mid attack, it can greatly increase the force of his blows without any visual indication of him doing so. Sentence Every time he hits an opponent, their weapon, or another object, a black mark is left on the wound/where it touched. Whenever he wishes, Brad can have these marks increase the weight of the object they’re touching dramatically. In a combat situation, this would act as a bind to anyone not strong enough to resist for at least a turn. The more marks he places the more effective it is. The marks fade after 3 ‘turn’s in combat. They also fade once he’s activated ability 2 or 3. All must be activated at once. If they have 4 more Hak then his Sei, then the effects are neglectable Freedom This ability has the opposite effect to Judgement. Instead of increasing the weight, he decreases it dramatically. In a combat situation, he would do so as to upset an opponent's balance, or take the force out of their blow. The same rules apply to the tags as in ability 2. If they have 4 more Buk than his Sei, then the effects are neglectable. Manipulations Brad is not aware of how these work, so hasn't unlocked any. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery Brad10.jpg Brad9.jpg Brad8.jpg Brad5.jpg Brad.jpg Brad1.jpg